


In another Time

by Dandelly



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:51:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandelly/pseuds/Dandelly
Summary: Die Stadt Tiefall liegt am Rande der bekannten Provinzen und gilt somit als letzte Bastion vor dem mörderischen Niemandsland. Ihre Bewohner aus allen möglichen Völkern versuchen, in der ressourcenarmen Umgebung so gut es geht zu überleben und sich dort ein Leben aufzubauen.Doch nach und nach scheinen ihre Zahlen zu schwinden und etwas lauert in der Nacht außerhalb der sicheren Mauern auf unvorsichtige Reisende. Nur blutige Fetzen werden Tage danach auf den Straße gefunden.Der junge Doktor Bashir reist in die ferne Stadt, um dort seinen Schatten zu entkommen und eine neue Zukunft für sich zu finden, doch ob er überhaupt lange genug am Leben bleiben wird, um diese Zukunft zu sehen, ist wiederum eine ganz andere Frage.Doktor!Julian und Monster!Garak





	In another Time

**Author's Note:**

> Eine kleine Einführung in die bekannten Charaktere und der Auftakt zu einer Expedition.

Erschöpft schob er sich die Maske vom Kopf und atmete die frische Luft ein.

Obwohl er Thomas missbilligenden Blick auf sich spüren konnte, erlaubte er sich diesen unvorsichtigen Moment, bevor er sich die vogelähnliche Maske wieder vors Gesicht band. Sofort stieg ihm der Kräutergeruch wieder in die Nase und er musste ein Würgen unterdrücken.  
So hilfreich der Duft auch war, wenn sie die Totenfelder durchquerten, so ekelerregend empfand er ihn fern von den Leichen. Mit dem Kräutergeruch kam auch immer das Gefühl der Beklemmung und die Bilder der verstümmelten Leichen der letzten Schlacht. Ihm fröstelte.

Eine Präsenz neben ihm riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.  
Thomas hatte sein Pferd zu ihm gelenkt und zeigte wortlos den Hügel hinab auf das Schlachtfeld, das sie hinter sich gelassen hatten. Die Sonne war noch nicht mal untergegangen, doch die Leichenfledderer machten sich bereits ans Werk.  
Skrupellose Opportunisten, die sich jeden Tag die Mühe machten, Heeren hinterher zu reiten und zurückgelassenen Körper um ihre Habseligkeiten zu erleichtern.  
Ihnen blieb nicht viel Zeit bevor größere Raubtiere dazu kommen würden.

Wütend zügelte der junge Arzt sein Pferd, doch Thomas hielt ihn zurück. Sie starrten sich einige Sekunden durch die Gläser ihrer Masken an, bevor Thomas seufzend sein Gesicht enthüllte.  
Ruhige, grüne Augen blickten aus einem emotionslosen Gesicht, einzelne Lachfalten Verräter einer schöneren Zeit.

"Wir hatten das Thema bereits letzte Woche. Du musst dich einfach daran gewöhnen.", murmelte Thomas resigniert. Wie zu erwarten, war sein junger Kollege jedoch nicht bereit, das Thema fallen zu lassen und zog verärgert die Pestmaske herunter.  
Wirr standen seine braunen Locken vom Kopf ab und verliehen dem Blick aus seinen braunen Augen eine verzweifelte Nuance. Bevor er jedoch zu Wort kommen konnte, unterbrach Thomas ihn, welcher in dieser langen Nacht keine Energie für weitere Diskussionen mehr aufbringen konnte.

"Julian!", zischte er, "Ich will davon jetzt nichts hören!"  
Um dem schroffen Tonfall ein wenig die Schärfe zu nehmen, versuchte Thomas nun seinem Kollegen etwas entgegenzukommen: "Wir können hier nichts mehr tun, also lass uns erstmal irgendwo einkehren. Dann sehen wir weiter."  
Ohne weiter auf eine Reaktion zu warten, zog er die Pestmaske wieder an und lenkte sein Pferd Richtung Tiefall, wo sie hoffentlich endlich eine ruhige Nacht verbringen würden.

Julian warf noch einen letzten, bitteren Blick hinab ins Tal und verfluchte innerlich die Diebe, die sich über die Verstorbenen hermachten, bevor er sein Pferd auf den Pfad Richtung Stadt lenkte. All seine Arbeit für die Katz.

Seine Maske setzte er nicht wieder auf.

* * *

  
Unten im Tal zählte ein Junge die Zeit, während er immer wieder nervös zwischen seinem Vater und der untergehenden Sonne hin und her blickte.  
Er knirschte mit seinen kleinen, scharfkantigen Zähnen und fummelte an den Knöpfen seiner vor Dreck strotzenden Jacke herum.  
Sie waren nicht die einzigen "Opportunisten" hier, allerdings jedoch die routiniertesten.  
Was nicht wirklich viel aussagte, wenn man bedachte, dass kaum jemand lange genug dabeiblieb, um etwas ähnliches wie Routine aufzubauen.  
Wie aufs Stichwort nahmen die fledermausähnlichen Ohren des Jungen ein entferntes Zischen war.  
Ein Schauder durchlief ihn und er sprang unverzüglich von seinem Spähposten, um seinem Vater und ihm die Haut zu retten.

"Vater, Vater!"  
Als Rom seinen Sohn das Feld überqueren sah, klickten zwei Zahnräder langsam ineinander.  
Er hatte seinem Sohn Nog, möge der große Nargus ihn immer behüten, aufgetragen, sich einen sicheren Platz zu suchen, um die Ohren und Augen offen zu halten und in Ruhe auf die Zeit zu achten.

Doch Nog hatte seinen Platz verlassen und rannte mit wedelnden Armen auf ihn zu.

"Oh." Mit einem finalen Knipsen ging dem guten Rom ein Lichtlein auf und sein Körper fing automatisch an, die eingesammelte Beute umzuschnallen, während sein Kopf noch überlegte, ob er in Panik verfallen sollte.  
Als Nog bei seinem Vater eintraf, hatte dessen Überlebensinstinkt bereits die Oberhand gewonnen und gemeinsam eilten sie zu ihrem Reittier, Vorti.  
Für ein richtiges Pferd war ihr Chef zu knausrig gewesen, also hatte er ihnen von ihrem Lohn eine Mini-Version geschenkt.  
Oder war es nur noch nicht ausgewachsen?  
Jedenfalls hatten sie sicherheitshalber ihre Investition hinter Nogs Aussichtsposten festgemacht. Man konnte ja nie wissen.

Nichtsahnend stand Vorti abseits des Schlachtfelds, angebunden an einen kleinen Baum und ohne eine einzige Sorge.  
So stand sie jedenfalls bis ein 'Kollege' von Rom und Nog sie entdeckte und sie kurzerhand als sein Eigentum beanspruchte, in dem er sie losband und mit ihr davon lief, während Nog seinem Vater entgegen geeilt war.  
Ungläubig starrten Vater und Sohn nun auf die Stelle wo ihr - nun untreues - Gestüt bis vor ein paar Minuten noch gegrast hatte..

Jetzt kam doch etwas mehr Panik in Rom hoch und seine Stimme brach hysterisch: "Du solltest doch auf Vorti aufpassen!"  
"Aber ich sollte dir doch auch Bescheid sagen, wenn ich was höre!", klagte Nog.  
Er war größtenteils außer sich vor Angst, aber ein wenig Empörung schlich sich dennoch in seine Stimme.  
Ein weiteres Zischen, näher diesmal, unterband jede aufkeimende Diskussion und ließ die beiden ihre kurzen Beine in die Hand nehmen. Ohne Vorti würden sie nie schnell genug sein, um der anbahnenden Gefahr zu entkommen, aber vielleicht konnten sie noch ein geeignetes Versteck finden.

Ihre Aufregung entging ihren Mitstreitern nicht, doch bevor jemand sie darauf ansprechen konnte, zerriss ein entfernter Schrei den ruhigen Abend und das darauffolgende - nun für alle gut hörbare - Zischen löste eine regelrechte Panik aus.  
Wenige wollten sich von ihrer Beute trennen und das darauffolgende Scheppern und der Krach hatte wohl über das Feld getragen und jeden potenziellen Jäger von der Flucht seiner Beute informiert, denn kurz darauf tauchte auch schon die erste Echse am Rand des Tals auf.

Nog und Rom, die sich untypischerweise von jeglicher Traglast befreit hatten, eilten zu einer umgestürzten Kutsche am Rande des Tals, die nun auf ihrem Dach lag und langsam im Schlamm versank.  
Verzweifelt buddelten die beiden sich nun ein und beschmierten sich gegenseitig mit dem übelriechenden Morast, völlig konzentriert auf ihr eigenes Überleben.

Als die dunklen Schatten am Ende des Tals zunahmen, waren die beiden schon tief im Matsch versteckt.

Alles, was nun folgte, lässt sich wohl nur als reines Blutbad beschreiben.  
Jegliche Hoffnung auf Flucht wurde von den blutrünstigen Monstern schnell unterbunden, sie hatten bereits einen Kreis um das Schlachtfeld gebunden und fingen wie ein riesiges Schleppnetz alles ein, was versuchte zu entwischen.  
Mit ihren langen, kräftigen Echsenschwänzen peitschten sie den Flüchtenden den Boden unter den Füßen weg oder schlugen sie mit wuchtigen Drehungen wieder ins Tal zurück.  
Schnappende Mäuler zerfetzten Muskeln und brachen Knochen, bis nur noch eine blutige Masse übrig war, die unter Schmerzensschreien den Boden entlangkroch.  
Das verzweifelte Wiehern von Pferden, abgehackte Schreie der Flüchtenden und nasse, blutige Geräusche füllten die Luft.

Wer rannte, wurde eingefangen.  
Wer auf die Bäume kletterte, wurde strampelnd heruntergeworfen.  
Und wer sich versteckte, wurde aufgespürt.  
Nog kam zitternd zu der Erkenntnis, dass sein Vater und er sich momentan in der letzten Kategorie befanden.  
Er konnte zwar nichts sehen, aber sein Gehör war so gut, dass er das Massaker um sich herum in all seinen blutigen Facetten mitbekam.  
Und er wusste, dass ihr Versteck sie nicht lange davor schützen würde, in der Luft zerrissen zu werden, wie das unglückliche Opfer Nr.3 ein paar Meter weiter.

Nur wie sollte er seinen Vater davon überzeugen weiter zu krabbeln?

Als plötzlich ein Körper krachend auf der Kutsche landete und diese - samt Nog und Rom - weiter im Schlamm versank, musste Rom nicht mehr überzeugt werden, dass dies nun nicht mehr der beste Platz zum Ausharren war.  
Über ihnen stritten sich zwei der Echsenmonster zischend um die ergatterte Beute, was den beiden genug Lärm verschaffte, um sich durch den Dreck zu wühlen ohne gehört zu werden.

Trotz Erde und Wasser in ihren Ohrmuscheln konnten die beiden sich noch relativ gut auf ihr Gehör verlassen, weshalb sie größere Geräuschquellen vorsichtig umkriechen konnten. Allerdings kamen sie in der von Regen und Blut aufgeweichten Erde nur schwerlich voran.  
Nog konnte spüren wie ihn langsam die Kraft verließ, die Kälte biss sich in seine Glieder und seine Arme wurden schwer, doch sein Vater ließ ihn nicht zurück. Er umschlang Nogs Oberkörper mit einem Arm und zog ihn mit sich weiter in Sicherheit.  
Sie waren noch nicht weit gekommen, als hinter ihnen die Kutsche umgeworfen wurde und somit wieder auf der Achse landete.  
Das plötzliche Geräusch ließ Rom und Nog fast hochfahren, aber im letzten Moment hatten die beiden sich doch noch unter Kontrolle. Erschrocken duckten sie sich unter ein paar Wurzeln in den Schlick.

Viel konnte Nog nicht erkennen, aber er war sich anhand der Körperhaltung sicher, dass die Echse, die die Kutsche umgeworfen hatte, nun versuchte, seine oder Roms Fährte aufzunehmen.  
Sie stand vornegebeugt da und stütze sich auf eine lange klauenbesetzte Hand, während die andere halb in der Luft hing. Der schuppenbesetzte Schwanz fauchte hinter ihr von links nach rechts.  
Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hob sie ruckartig ihren Kopf und wandte sich den beiden anderen Streithähnen von vorhin zu.  
Ihr Mund öffnete sich nur leicht, aber Nogs perfektes Gehör nahm das einzelne Wort trotzdem war.  
"Ferengi."

Nogs Herz hörte fast das Schlagen auf.

* * *

  
Der Captain fand sie auf der alten Mauer, wie immer in letzter Zeit.  
Ihr Blick war auf die Felder gerichtet, die Sorgen einer ganzen Stadt in ihre Gesichtszüge geschnitten.  
Hätte er mehr Kraft gehabt, wäre er auch hier gestanden und hätte mit ihr gemeinsam in die weite Ebene gestarrt, aber seine Reserven waren erschöpft, jetzt wo er nur noch alleine für seinen Sohn da sein konnte.

Er räusperte sich und sah es als Fortschritt, dass sie ihm inzwischen wenigstens schon ihr Gesicht zuwandte. Sie nickte kurz und blickte dann wieder hinaus.

"Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern." Seine Stimme war ruhig, offen, ein vorsichtiges Angebot. Aber sie wollte seine Freundschaft nicht.  
Sie schnaubte kurz und wollte ihn bereits anfahren, überlegte es sich aber anders. Feindschaft wollte sie also scheinbar auch nicht.  
Ein weiterer Fortschritt.  
"Das sagen Sie jetzt schon die letzten zwei Tage. Der letzte Rabe ist vor eineinhalb Wochen eingetroffen, da war die Gruppe noch überpünktlich. Wir hätten schon längst etwas von ihnen hören müssen."  
Langsam trat er neben sie und gemeinsam blickten sie in die Ferne. Zwischen ihnen und der nächsten Stadt Fernhafen erstreckte sich eine weite Ebene, die teilweise von kleineren Hügeln und Sümpfen unterbrochen wurde. Tagsüber war ein ausgetretener Pfad erkennbar, der ihren Versorgungslinien als Hauptstraße diente, doch nachts war davon nichts mehr zu sehen. Höchstens eine ferne Laterne hätte eintreffenden Besuch angekündigt, aber auch diese Nacht blieb der Horizont dunkel.

Sein Blick huschte über die zierliche Gestalt neben ihm.  
Er kannte Major Kira noch nicht lange, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie keine gezuckerten Worte wollte, sondern eine ehrliche Einschätzung der Lage.  
Er würde es ihr natürlich nie sagen, aber er vermutete, dass sie sich gut mit seinem Lageristen O'Brien verstehen würde. Genauso grummlig war sie ja.  
"Sie haben Recht. Bareil ist schon lange überfällig. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ihnen unterwegs etwas passiert ist, steigt mit jeder verstrichenen Minute. Der Abschnitt zwischen Fernhaven und Tiefall scheint in letzter Zeit öfters das Ziel von Entführungen zu sein.  
Aber ich kann momentan keine Männer losschicken und in Gefahr bringen, wenn ich noch nicht einmal weiß, in welche Richtung sie suchen sollen.  
Aber ich werde Cutter anordnen nochmal zwei Raben zu schicken, vielleicht haben wir diesmal mehr Glück."  
Bevor sie ihn unterbrechen konnte, fügte er noch hinzu: "Ich weiß, Sie möchten Ihre Boten losschicken, aber warten wir noch eine Nacht ab. Ein A-"

Diesmal jedoch konnte Kira sich nicht zurückhalten und fuhr ihm dazwischen: "Ein Nacht länger könnte bereits reichen, um den Vedek und seine Gefolgschaft ins Grab zu bringen. Wir wissen nicht mal, ob sie Fernhafen überhaupt erreicht haben.  
Ich weiß ja nicht, wie ihr Menschen das handhabt, aber wir Bajoraner werden misstrauisch, wenn andere Siedlungen uns nicht antworten"

Sisko unterdrückte einen erschöpften Seufzer und versuchte seine Stimme so warm wie möglich zu halten.  
"Major, ich bin genauso verunsichert wie Sie. Aber ich kann nicht zulassen, dass ich dadurch Entscheidungen treffe, die ich später bereuen werde.  
Wie ich Ihnen bereits heute Mittag erklären wollte, befindet sich ein ausgebildeter Arzt auf dem Weg zu uns. Auf seiner Reise muss er an Fernhafen vorbeigekommen sein. Ich hoffe, dass er bald mit Neuigkeiten zu uns stoßen wird."

Die beiden starrten sich für ein paar Sekunden an, Kira immer noch aufgebracht und Sisko erschöpft.  
Diesmal konnte er es nicht unterdrücken und fuhr sich ausgelaugt mit seiner Hand übers Gesicht.  
Etwas schuldbewusst fiel dem Major jetzt erst auf, wie ausgelaugt der Captain wirkte. Die letzten Tage waren mit Sicherheit nicht leicht für ihn gewesen und ganz Tiefall verließ sich auf ihn und den Stadtrat.

Vielleicht war sie doch etwas zu harsch mit ihm umgegangen.

Kira warf nochmal einen letzten Blick über die Mauer bevor sie dem Menschen zu nickte und sagte: "Hören Sie, der Verlust des Vedeks würde mein Volk um Monate zurückwerfen. Wir können uns das momentan nicht leisten."  
Ihre Mimik entspannte sich ein wenig. "Aber ich werde diese Nacht lieber für Vorbereitungen nutzen, anstatt übereilt loszuziehen. Hoffen wir einfach, dass Ihr Arzt bald auftaucht."  
Ihre Körpersprache war immer noch reserviert, aber Sisko entdeckte den Wunsch auf einen Waffenstillstand darin und dankbar nahm er die Chance an.  
"Dann werde ich die Männer auswählen, die sie unterstützen sollen. Sie können Ihnen bei den Vorbereitungen helfen."  
Kiras Mundwinkel zuckten leicht nach oben und sie verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken, bevor sie zielstrebig die Treppen hinabstieg.

Sisko blieb noch ein paar Sekunden oben stehen, zufrieden damit, wieder eine kleine diplomatische Krise abgewandt zu haben und sog die Aussicht auf das Tal in sich auf.  
Die Nacht hatte es in eine abweisende Dunkelheit gehüllt, die nur ab und an von einem zaghaften Leuchten des Mondes unterbrochen wurde. Er konnte den Major besser verstehen, als sie ahnte.  
Nicht nur sie hatte dort draußen jemanden, der sich länger nicht gemeldet hatte.

* * *

Neugierig beobachtete der Ferengi Barmann wie der Mensch die Stufen der Mauer hinabstieg und kurz darauf in einer der Barracken verschwand.  
Eine große Gruppe dieser eigentümlichen Wesen hatte sich vor zwei Monaten in Tiefall breit gemacht und jetzt konnte sich Quark kaum noch vor ihrem ständigen Durst nach Alkohol retten. Diese sichere Einnahmequelle ließ sein gieriges Herz freudig schlagen, aber er konnte in seinen Ohren ein ungutes Zupfen spüren.  
Die bestehenden Kräfte hatten sich verschoben und so etwas blieb nie lange ohne Konsequenz.  
Ein tüchtiger Ferengi wusste, dass er immer auf seine wirtschaftliche Umgebung achten musste.  
Nachdenklich putze er den Krug in seiner Hand - inzwischen schon seit 5 Minuten - und phantasierte über die möglichen Geschäftsideen, die er noch nicht ausgeschöpft hatte.  
Seine Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch schnell wieder von seinen durstigen Kunden auf sich gezogen und er verwarf den Gedanken an den Cap-tän schnell wieder.

Mit neuem Enthusiasmus warf Quark sich ins Geschäft, huschte von Tisch zu Tisch, hielt seine Ohren offen und bediente eifrig seine Besucher.  
Ein guter Geschäftsmann musste immer wissen, was seine Kundschaft bewegte, also verbrachte er die geschäftigsten Arbeitsstunden meist selbst in der Bar, was ihm trotz seiner halb legalen Geschäfte einen guten Ruf eingebracht hatte.

Allerdings waren nicht alle so sehr von ihm überzeugt, wie er das gerne hätte und einer seiner größten Gegner hatte es sich momentan im Gebälk des alten Gebäudes bequem gemacht.  
Dieser Nager war etwas größer als seine Artgenossen und wuselte ungehindert von natürlichen Bedürfnissen wie Hunger oder Durst durch die Taverne.  
Das heutige Ziel der Ratte waren ein paar Geschäftsbücher, die sie beim letzten Streifzug unterhalb eines Bodenbalkens entdeckt hatte und wie sie hoffte, etwas abweichende Zahlen enthielten.  
Schadenfreude zuckte durch das kleine Tier wie ein Stromstoß und sie huschte selbstzufrieden über die Dachbalken und in das nächste Loch in der Wand.

Während die eigentümliche Ratte und der geizige Barmann ihrem täglichen Tanz nachgingen, hatte sich ein ähnlich ungleiches Pärchen an einen der hinteren Tische zurückgezogen.  
Ein breitschultriger, etwas grob wirkender Mann mit dreckblondem Haar kippte gerade den Rest seines Ales hinunter, um dem zornigen Blick seines Gegenüber auszuweichen. Eine kleine, zierliche Dame mit rabenschwarzem Haar, die ihn aus stechenden Augen heraus musterte.  
"Miles…"  
Der Mann namens Miles O'Brien hob defensiv seine Schultern, scheinbar in der Hoffnung ganz in seinem Krug verschwinden zu können, doch seine Frau Keiko ließ nicht locker.  
"Miles, schau mich an."  
Im Lager kam es eher selten vor, dass sich O'Brien hinter irgendetwas oder vor irgendjemandem versteckte. Als Lagerist und rechte Hand von Captain Sisko musste er nicht nur täglich harte Entscheidungen treffen, sondern diese auch selbstsicher vertreten können. Er hatte sich einen eisernen Ruf als tougher Miesepeter erarbeitet, der keine Zeit für Unsinn hatte.  
Umso amüsanter war es für die Gäste an den Nachbartischen zu sehen, wie dieser Ruf unter dem Blick seiner Frau zusammenbrach.

Vorsichtig setzte Miles den Krug ab und wollte nach der Hand seiner Frau greifen, die in der Mitte des Tisches ruhte, doch diese zog ihre Finger resolut zurück.  
"Keiko, Schatz, ich verstehe nicht, wieso die ganze Sache uns betrifft."  
Uff.  
Hinter Miles zog jemand scharf die Luft ein.  
Entnervt wischte Keiko ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht, bereit Miles ihren Standpunkt zum gefühlt hundertsten Mal zu erklären.  
"Ohne die Bajoraner sind wir nur eine halbe Stadt. Wir brauchen ihre Expertise und Arbeitskraft um diese Siedlung am Leben zu halten. Es kann nicht sein, dass wir von ihnen erwarten, alles für das Funktionieren dieser Stadt zu geben, wenn wir selbst nicht gewillt sind ihnen zu helfen. Mal abgesehen davon, das sie zuerst hier waren."  
Keiko hatte den Nachmittag damit verbracht, ihrem Kollegen Rokan und seiner Schilderung der Situation zuzuhören, also musste sich Miles das jetzt auch über sich ergehen lassen. Wobei sie Rokans Meinung jedoch weitgehendst teilte.

Miles war entschieden zu müde für diese Diskussion und wollte einfach nur nach Hause und seinen Sonnenschein, Molly, ins Bett bringen.  
"Liebling, ich sage ja nicht, dass wir gar nicht helfen sollen. Aber die Bajoraner müssen verstehen, dass der Captain nicht einfach so Männer ins Ungewisse schicken kann. Weder Bajoraner noch Menschen.  
Bareil wusste, was auf ihn zukam, als er diese Reise begann und auch die Bajoraner wussten das. Nur weil bei dieser Expedition mal wieder etwas schief geht, dürfen sie nicht alle Logik in den Wind schießen."  
Am feurigen Blick seiner Frau erkannte er den Fehler seiner Formulierung und versuchte schnell die Wogen zu glätten.  
"Können wir nicht vielleicht wann anders darüber reden? Torben und Haroldsen haben heute mehr Schaden angerichtet, als dass sie vorangekommen sind und ich musste Almund zu dem bajoranischen Heiler schleifen. Für heute bin ich einfach nur fertig."

Wie um seinem Punkt etwas Gewicht zu verleihen, ließ er sich recht dramatisch in seinen Holzstuhl zurückfallen und rieb sich die, zugegebenermaßen, rot unterlaufenen Augen. Das Bild des überarbeiteten Mannes.  
Aus reinem Mitleid entschied sich Keiko das Argument vorerst fallen zu lassen und schüttelte nur etwas pikiert den Kopf über Miles Standard Ausrede: "Fein, es war tatsächlich ein langer Tag." *Auch für mich* ließ sie unausgesprochen im Raum schweben.

Obwohl Miles sie manchmal sehr anstrengen konnte, genoss sie die Abende mit ihm. Ihre Persönlichkeiten schienen auf andere wie Hund und Katze zu wirken, doch Keiko und Miles waren ein eingespieltes Team und ihre Streitigkeiten waren eher ein Ablassen von Frust, als Wut aufeinander. So funktionierten sie nun mal.  
Dafür wusste Keiko aber auch, was in Miles vor sich ging und seine Offenheit war eine willkommene Abwechslung zum ständigen Drum-Herum-Reden das andere so gerne pflegten.  
Miles wusste, dass Keiko sein Lichtblick war und er in dunkelster Stunde ihrem Leuchten folgen konnte, um sich selbst nicht zu verlieren. Er konnte manchmal selbst nicht verstehen, was sie bei ihm hielt, doch sein Herz schlug Hals über Kopf für diese Frau und er würde alles für sie tun.

Als sie nun doch nach seinen Händen griff, schmolz ein Teil seiner Erschöpfung dahin und er genoss einfach nur die Wärme ihrer Haut auf seiner.  
"Lass uns Molly ins Bett bringen. Wir können ja immer noch morgen darüber reden."  
Ein leicht gequälter Ausdruck huschte über Miles Gesicht beim letzten Satz, doch Keiko entschloss sich dies mit Humor zu nehmen.  
Mit einem warmen Lachen zog sie ihren geliebten Mann auf die Beine und hackte sich dann bei ihm unter.  
In routinierter Zweisamkeit verließen sie die geschäftige Bar und liefen Seit an Seit nach Hause, wo das Ergebnis ihrer Liebe wahrscheinlich gerade ihren Babysitter traumatisierte.

* * *

Die pflichtbewusste Ratte hatte es inzwischen vom Dachstuhl in den eigentlichen Schankraum geschafft und suchte eifrig nach einer Lücke im Boden, um unter die Bretter der Diele zu gelangen.  
Sie musste dabei jedoch ihre Umgebung sorgfältig im Auge behalten um nicht aus Versehen in dem Profil des ein oder anderen Wanderschuhs zu landen.  
Mit einem aufgeregten Sprung des kleinen Herzens nahm der Nager war, wie der Barmann Quark in seine Richtung lief. Doch der Ferengi schien viel zu beschäftigt mit einem besonders gesprächigen Abenteurer, der den Bewohnern hier nur als Morn bekannt war. Wirklich, hätte die Ratte es nicht besser gewusst, würde sie glauben, dass der kräftig gebaute Mann sich an den Ferengi heranmachte.  
Nicht das die Ratte so etwas in irgendeiner Form interessierte.  
Sie gab ein kurzes, recht tiefes Quieken von sich und suchte dann weiter nach ihrem Eingang.

Als sie nach einiger Zeit endlich ein Loch im Boden gefunden hatte, zwängte sie ihren länglichen Körper hindurch und rannte auf ihren Pfoten so schnell es ging zu dem Ort, an dem die Geschäftsbücher lagen.  
Nur als sie dort ankam, musste sie entnervt feststellen, dass sich dort nichts mehr befand außer Staub und Dreck.  
Entrüstet schnüffelte der Nager über die Stelle, wo sie die Bücher zuletzt gesehen hatte und stieß zur ihrer Überraschung auf ein kleines Stück Papier.  
Vielleicht war ja etwas aus den Büchern herausgefallen, als Quark sie hastig aus dem Versteck genommen hatte.  
Obwohl es zunächst etwas schwierig war, hatte die Ratte es nach ein paar Versuchen geschafft, das kleine Stück Papier so in die Pfoten zu nehmen, dass sie es auffalten konnte.  
Wenige Sekunden später lag die Notiz aufgeklappt auf dem Boden und neugierig beugte sich die Ratte über ein paar vereinzelte Wörter, die in der Mitte des Papiers standen.  
*Vielleicht beim nächsten Mal*

…

...

Normalerweise scheint es eher schwer verständlich zu sein, was Ratten und etwaige Kleinsttiere so von sich geben mögen, aber manche Emotionen überwinden jegliche sprachliche Barrieren.  
Das lang gezogene Quieken der Ratte jedenfalls schien mit einer unglaublichen Wut zu hallen, die alle umgebenden Nager aufschrecken ließ.

In der Bar derweil durchlief Quark ein wohliger Schauer, als seine empfindlichen Ohren ein überaus zorniges Fiepen unter ihm wahrnahmen.

* * *

Auch Rom durchlief ein Schauer, doch seiner war eiskalt.

Er hatte Nog aus den Augen verloren und musste an sich halten, um nicht in Tränen auszubrechen. In einem Moment rutschten sie gemeinsam durch den Matsch, im nächsten spürte er einen heftigen Ruck und sein Sohn war weg. Erschrocken hatte er versucht sich umzudrehen, aber er fand keinen Halt und schledderte ungebremst die Anhöhe hinab.  
Angst und Trauer krallten sich in sein Herz und dröhnten jeden Gedanken ans Überleben aus.

Wie sollte er ohne Nog nur weitermachen.

Desorientiert stapfte er durch den Schlamm, nur durch schieres Glück von den Augen der Eidechsen geschützt und suchte seinen Sohn. Seine rechte Hand war zusammengekrallt und er bildete sich ein, die Wärme seines Sohnes immer noch spüren zu können.  
Bilder zuckten durch seinen Kopf und eine Erinnerung kristallisierte sich heraus.  
Eine Erinnerung an viel kleinere Händchen, die einen seiner Finger umschlossen.  
"NOOOOG!", wollte er schreien, doch seine Tränen erstickten seine Stimme und er sank zitternd zu Boden.

Wann hatte er das letzte Mal solch einen all umfassenden Schmerz gespürt?  
Wellen des Kummers durchzuckten ihn, während er weiter in den Morast sank, umspült vom dreckigen Wasser und der Erde.

Am Rand seines Bewusstseins drangen zischelnde Worte zu ihm durch, doch ohne Nog hatten sie keine Bedeutung mehr für ihn.

* * *

Sie umrundeten den Hügel.

Und den nächsten.

Und den nächsten.

Julian legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte laut.  
Vor einer gefühlten Ewigkeit hatte Thomas bereits angekündigt, dass sie der Stadt nicht mehr fern waren und es bis Mitternacht hinter die sicheren Mauern schaffen würden.  
Dem Stand des Mondes nach zu urteilen, hatte er sich da jedoch gehörig verschätzt.  
Sie waren irgendwo im nirgendwo, alleine auf einem ausgetretenen Pfad, den man kaum als Straße bezeichnen konnte und hatten sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach verlaufen.  
So viel Ahnung Thomas von Anatomie zu haben schien, so unterirdisch war sein Orientierungssinn und Julian verfluchte sich dafür, nicht besser auf ihre Umgebung geachtet zu haben.

Die Dunkelheit umhüllte sie wie eine Decke, ihr Licht die einzige Lichtquelle weit und breit. Nicht einmal der Mond schien sich ihrer zu erbarmen, sondern versteckte sich hartnäckig hinter den dichten Wolkendecken am Firmament.  
In der Ferne konnten sie unheimliche Tierrufe hören, die in der Stille über die Hügellandschaft halte und ihnen auf Schritt und Tritt folgte. Plötzlich wurde Julian bewusst, wie lange sie schon in dieser unwirklichen Gegend unterwegs waren.  
Er trieb sein Pferd leicht vorwärts bis er wieder rechts neben Thomas her ritt und schenkte ihm ein müdes Lächeln.  
"Sollen wir vielleicht jemanden nach dem Weg fragen?", bemerkte er sarkastisch, um seine wachsende Unsicherheit zu überspielen.  
Es folgte eine unangenehme Stille in der Thomas sich langsam Julian zuwandte und ihn fast enttäuscht über den Rand seiner Gläser hinweg anblickte.  
Eine weitere Reaktion schien nicht notwendig.

Sie trabten weiter nebeneinander her.

"Weißt du…" Julian setzte unschuldig zum Sprechen an, während er scheinbar neugierig auf einen Stein zu ihrer rechten zeigte, der am Rand des Lichtkegels ihrer Laternen erschien. "Ich glaube, ich hab diesen Felsen schonmal irgendwo gesehen. Aber wo? Hmmm."  
Er tappte sich scheinbar nachdenklich ans Kinn.  
Bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hob Thomas seine Stimme.  
"Wahrscheinlich, weil wir bereits daran vorbeigeritten sind.  
Hättest du besser aufgepasst, wäre dir dieser Fehler vielleicht schon die letzten zwei Male aufgefallen, aber da du deinen Kopf nur in den Wolken zu haben scheinst, hat es wohl bis jetzt gedauert."

Oh.

"Ja Julian, ich mag vielleicht nicht wissen, wo wir lang müssen, aber wenigstens versuche ich den richtigen Weg zu finden und verlasse mich nicht darauf, dass andere das für mich tun."  
Der junge Doktor verzog sein Gesicht und duckte sich entschuldigend weg. Mit so einer starken Reaktion hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
Mal wieder hatte er nicht bedacht, wie die Situation für Thomas sein könnte, der nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch seinen unerfahrenen Kollegen bis nach Tiefall lotsen musste. Durch eine Gegend, die sich in letzter Zeit einen Namen für die vermissten Reisenden gemacht hatte.  
Seine Unbedachtheit war wiederholt auftauchendes Problem, an dem er lieber früher als später arbeiten sollte.  
Jetzt schämte er sich und er wusste, dass eine Entschuldigung dringend angebracht war, doch etwas in seinem Augenwinkel, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab.

Aus dem Feld zu ihrer Linken bewegte sich ein leicht wippendes Leuchten auf sie zu, das scheinbar frei in der Dunkelheit zu schweben schien. Thomas blickte zu Julian hinüber, doch die heruntergeklappte Kinnlade seines Kollegens bedeutete ihm seine Aufmerksamkeit nach links zu wenden.  
Nun starrten sie beide verwirrt in das Feld.

Das Licht wippte weiter ungehindert in ihre Richtung, das auf und ab stets gleichmäßig, was dem Ganzen eine hypnotische Wirkung verlieh. Ein Anblick von dem die beiden sich nicht losreißen konnten.  
Gerüchte über Irrlichter, die ahnungslose Reisende in die Sümpfe lockten und sich dann die Seelen der frisch Ertrunkenen nahmen, huschten den beiden durch den Geist.  
Thomas hatte sogar in einer düsteren, alten Taverne von einem riesigen Monster gehört, dass einsame Wanderer durch ein Licht zu sich lockte und diese dann mit einem einzelnen Happen bei lebendigem Leibe verschlang.  
Kalter Schweiß bildete sich auf seinem Rücken, während er versuchte seine Beine in Bewegung zu bringen.  
Auf und ab kam schwummrige Leuchten auf sie zu, auf und ab.

Doch dann tippte das Licht plötzlich vornüber und sie konnten einen Haufen unflätiger Flüche über das Feld wehen hören, die so gar nicht zu der überirdischen Atmosphäre passen wollten.  
Die beiden Männer blickten sich kurz verwirrt an, doch dann holte Julians Natur als Arzt ihn wieder ein und eilig stieg er von seinem Pferd. Aber Thomas hielt ihn am Arm zurück, bevor ins Feld stapfen konnte.

"Warte."

Er kramte kurz in einer seiner Satteltaschen und zog dann eine Flinte hervor, deren Laufende sanft in der Dunkelheit pulsierte. Mit einem Klicken aktivierte er den geladenen Opal im Inneren, was die Waffe schussbereit machte.  
Danach nickte er Julian kurz zu und sie verließen die Straße Richtung geheimnisvollem Leuchten.

Als sie näher kamen, erkannten sie, dass es sich bei der Lichtquelle um eine einfache Öllaterne handelte, die dem Halter beim Fall aus der Hand gepurzelt war.  
Hinter dem Licht hatte sich eine hochgewachsene Gestalt aufgerichtet und klopfte sich - den schemenhaften Bewegungen nach - gerade Dreck von der Kleidung.  
Statt wie sein Freund Thomas auf ihre eigene Sicherheit zu achten, ging Julian direkt auf den Fremdling zu und leuchtete ihn mit ihrer eigenen Laterne vorsichtig an.  
Zum Vorschein kam eine vermummte Gestalt, Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen und Maske über der Nase festgezurrt.  
"Haben Sie Schmerzen? Tut Ihnen ein bestimmtes Körperteil weh?"  
Routiniert achtete er auf die Bewegungen der Person und untersuchte durch das schwache Licht, ob ihre Augen ihm folgten.  
Eine durch den Stoff um ihren Mund leicht gedämpfte Stimme antwortete ihm lachend: "Keine Sorge, mir geht es gut. Ich hab mich wohl irgendwo verheddert, als ich zu Ihnen laufen wollte."  
Ohne lange zu zögern, zog sich die Gestalt ihre Kapuze vom Kopf, wobei sie das Tuch über ihrem Mund gleich mit entfernte. Zum Vorschein kam eine grinsende, junge Frau, die braunen Haare lässig zurückgebunden, welche Julian nun ihre Hand entgegenstreckte.

"Jadzia Dax!"

Etwas überrumpelt von dem zugegebenermaßen schönen Anblick, haspelte Julian etwas mit seinen Worten, bis er endlich seinen Namen herausbrachte.  
"J-Julian Bashir! Ich bin, eh, Arzt!" Aufgeregt schüttelte er ihre Hand. "Aber, ehm hm das dachten Sie sich wahrscheinlich schon."  
Ein Aufleuchten der Erkenntnis huschte über Jadzias blaue Augen und sie beugte sich aufgeregt zu Julian.  
"Dr. Bashir, schön Sie kennenzulernen! Ich hab' schon einiges von Ihnen gehört. Wirklich, ein glücklicher Zufall, dass ich ausgerechnet **Ihnen** hier begegne."  
Alarmiert schritt nun auch Thomas dazu und brachte wieder etwas Abstand zwischen den bezauberten Julian und Jadzia.  
"_Wirklich_ ein glücklicher Zufall hier mitten in der Pampa auf eine Person zu treffen, der Sie davor noch nie zuvor begegnet sind, über die Sie aber doch schon einiges zu wissen glauben."  
Nun klingelten endlich auch Julians Alarmglocken, stark verspätet und er trat ein paar Schritte zurück.  
Er musste an sich halten, um nicht in Panik zu verfallen, denn normalerweise kam nichts gutes von Personen, die ihn wegen seines vorauseilenden Rufes aufsuchten. 

Doch Jadzia hob schnell ihre Hände und legte ihren Kopf leicht zur Seite: "Keine Sorge, ich bin nicht hier, um jemanden zu entführen oder sonst etwas. Ich bin auf dem Weg nach Tiefall, auf Bitten eines alten Freundes, und er hat mir geschrieben, dass er schon seit Längerem auf zwei fähige Ärzte wartet, die sich der Stadt anschließen wollen."  
Erleichtert atmete Julian auf und setzte wieder zum Sprechen an, doch Thomas fuhr dazwischen.  
"Welcher Freund?"  
Jadzia nahm deutlich das Misstrauen und die Unsicherheit ihres Gegenübers war, sein Finger am Abzug der Flinte, die Art und Weise, wie er seinen jüngeren Kollegen hinter sich halten wollte.

Es war klar, dass er in der Situation keinen Spaß verstand.

Sie seufzte innerlich. >Also keine Zeit für etwas sarkastische Antworten.<  
"Sein Name ist Benjamin Sisko. Er ist Ihnen wahrscheinlich als einer der Stadträte in Tiefall bekannt."  
Das schien den Alten etwas zu beruhigen und er senkte die Flinte.  
"Dann haben wir tatsächlich das gleiche Ziel."

Endlich schien die Spannung auf seinen Schultern etwas nachzulassen, was sowohl Julian als auch Jadzia beruhigte. Jetzt streckte er der jungen Frau auch seine Hand entgegen, um sie überraschend kräftig zu schütteln.  
"Thomas Rhye. Ich begleite Dr. Bashir nach Tiefall, um ihm im Zuge seiner Ausbildung weiterhin zu unterstützen.  
Obwohl die Umstände etwas ungewöhnlich waren, freue ich mich Ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen."  
Jetzt stahl sich auch wieder ein leichtes Grinsen auf Jadzias Lippen und sie nickte Thomas zustimmend zu.  
"Nun, es ist wohl kaum alltäglich, fernab der Hauptstraße eine einsame Reisende in einem wilden Feld zu finden."  
Gemeinsam stapften sie zurück zur Straße, die Stille der Nacht nun komplett vergessen, während Julian anfing seine neue Bekanntschaft zu löchern.  
Doch sehr zu Thomas Vergnügen schien sie seine Fragen jedesmal mit einem schnellen Witz auf den Lippen von sich selbst ablenken zu können, anscheinend routiniert in den Avancen junger, gesprächiger Männer.

Als sie wieder bei den Pferden ankamen, war Julian nicht wirklich schlauer als zuvor, allerdings hielt ihn das auch nicht davon ab, weiter zu bohrem.  
Gnädigerweise unterbrach Thomas - es wurde inzwischen zur Gewohnheit - seinen Freund und bat Jadzia um Hilfe.

"Ich fürchte, wir haben den richtigen Weg etwas aus den Augen verloren. Eine junge Dame, die selbst fernab der Straßen den ungefähren Weg beibehalten kann, weiß doch sicherlich, wo wir falsch abgebogen sind?"  
Jadzia erkannte die subtile Frage, aber wollte noch nicht all ihre Karten offen legen, also entschied sie sich für eine kleine Notlüge.  
"Ich folge einem dieser neumodischen, magischen Kompasse, den ich in Kummerbach erstanden habe. Erst war ich ein wenig skeptisch, aber ich konnte ihn mithilfe des Briefes von Captain Sisko auf seine Person ausrichten und nun leitet er mich, hoffentlich, gewissenhaft nach Tiefall."  
Interessiert beäugten die beiden Ärzte den unauffälligen Kompass, den sie aus ihrer Tasche krammte.  
Er sah aus wie jeder andere Kompass und eine andere magiebegabte Person hätte ihren Bluff sofort durchschaut, aber da Menschen zumeist nichtmal mitbekamen, wenn man sie verzauberte, glaubten sie eigentlich alles, was man ihnen vorsetzte.

So auch in diesem Fall.

Sie musste sich ein Lachen unterdrücken, als Julian wissend mit dem Kopf nickte und ihr zu ihrem vorzüglichen Kauf gratulierte.  
"Ein tolles Stück Technik. Man kann die Magie darin fast spüren!  
Hätten wir so etwas gehabt, wären wahrscheinlich nicht fünfmal im Kreis gelaufen."  
"Nun jetzt haben Sie ja mich, also sollte die restliche Reise frei von Irrwegen sein. Zumindest solange Benjamin sich nicht spontan dazu entschließt, die Stadt zu verlassen."  
Thomas zog Julian sanft zu dessen Pferd, ließ ihn aufsetzen und hob sich dann selbst dahinter in den Sattel.  
Er zeigte auf sein Pferd und nickte Jadzia zu: "Dann sollten wir keine Zeit mehr vergeuden und schauen, dass wir in die Stadt kommen."

Etwas enttäuscht beobachtete Julian, wie sie sich elegant auf das Pferd hob und mit dem Kompass in der Hand vorneweg trabte. Er drehte sich kurz zu Thomas um, der ihn fast unschuldig anlächelte und trieb sein Pferd dann langsam vorwärts.  
Vielleicht konnte er sich ja wenigstens vorstellen, dass das Gewicht hinter ihm Jadzia war und nicht sein Mentor, der irgendwann auf dem Ritt einschlief und ihm auf die Schulter sabberte.

Mit sehr viel Vorstellungskraft.

* * *

Bevor Quark die Läden des letzten Fensters schloss, blickte er noch einmal suchend, hoffend, auf die dunkle Straße hinaus. Es war lange nach Mitternacht, die letzten Gäste waren taumelnd aus seiner Taverne gewankt und er war alleine.  
Den ganzen Abend über hatte er sich mit seinem Geschäft ablenken können, doch jetzt wurde ihm die Stille im Schankraum deutlich bewusst. Sie dröhnte in seinen empfindlichen Ohren und schlich sich in sein Gehirn.  
Um diese Uhrzeit hätten sie schon längts zurück sein müssen, vor Dreck strotzend, müde und erschöpft, aber immerhin wieder hier in ihrem zuhause. Die Taschen voll mit Beute und einfachem Gewinn. Naja zumindest für ihn.

Er versuchte sich selbst davon zu überzeugen, dass die Stille nur so nervenaufreibend war, weil sie bedeutete, dass er kein zusätzliches Gold einnehmen würde, wenn die beiden nicht bald auftauchten. Und nicht etwa weil es auch bedeutete, dass die beiden längst irgendwo tot in einem Graben liegen könnten.  
Nervös wandte er sich von dem nun verschlossenem Fenster ab und widmete sich seiner Kasse. Er wusste, dass ihn der Geruch, das Gefühl, das Geräusch von frisch eingenommenem Gold beruhigen würde.  
Wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit. Also setzte er sich hinter der Bar auf einen Stuhl und zählte die Taler.  
Er ließ sie sanft durch seine flinken Finger gleiten, spürte jede Erhöhung auf seiner Haut und erfreute sich des Klingelns, wenn sie in seinem Lederbeutel landeten.  
Doch als er damit fertig war, blieb ihm wieder die Stille und die Leere. Und das Schuldgefühl.

Also suchte er sich eine neue Aufgabe.

Fast gedankenverloren schob er einen kleinen Schrank aus einer Nische hinter der Bar und beugte sich zu der nun offenen Lücke dahinter. Er tastete kurz über die offen liegende Steinwand, bis er den richtigen Stein erspürte, zog diesen ohne Hast aus seiner Halterung und blickte dann auf das frei gelegte Loch.  
Darin befand sich eine dickes, in Leder gehülltes Buch und mehrere Goldblöcke daneben.  
Er nahm das Buch, steckte den Stein an seinen Platz zurück und schob den Schrank wieder in die Nische.  
Dann füllte er sich einen kleinen Krug mit Lorma, seinem Lieblingsgetränk und stieg die Treppen in den 1. Stock hinauf, wo sich die Familienunterkunft befand.

Hatte er gehofft, der Stille im Schankraum entkommen zu können, so hatte er sich dadurch nur in eine unangenehmere Situation gebracht.  
Als er das Wohnzimmer betrat, sah er einen Stapel mit Nogs ausgeliehenen Büchern am Esstisch liegen, die der Junge sich von irgendeinem Menschenkind 'geborgt' hatte. Er konnte sich noch gut an die Diskussion von heute morgen erinnern und die empörte Stimme seines Neffen hallte in seinem Kopf wieder.

Er vermisste sie.

Auf dem Weg zu seinem Schlafzimmer stolperte er fast über einen von Roms verteilten Schuhen und fluchend kickte er ihn zur Seite.  
In seinem Zimmer angekommen, warf er das Geschäftsbuch aufs Bett und wechselte in einen seiner bequemen Pyjamas, missmutig als ihm auffiel, dass es einer von Rom war.

"Arghhh!"

Er warf die Hände über den Kopf und trank wütend einen großen Schluck Lorma.  
Die Wärme des Getränks wanderte durch seinen Magen, beruhigte ihn ein wenig und machte ihn auf angenehme Art und Weise müde.  
Trotzdem konnte er dieses ungute Gefühl nicht loswerden, dass ihn den ganzen Abend schon verfolgte und er stürzte sich - im übertragenen Sinne - auf seine Geschäfte.  
Als er es sich in seiner warmen, flauschigen Decke bequem gemacht hatte, öffnete er das Buch und begann die letzten Veränderungen und Deals einzutragen.  
Seine Ohrläppchen fingen plötzlich das Jucken an.

Oh oh, er kannte dieses Gefühl.

… Wo war er?

Hastig warf er sein Zudeck zurück und wollte aus seinem Bett steigen, als etwas kleines, flauschiges scheinbar aus dem Nichts auf seiner Matratze landete und ihn vorwurfsvoll anquickte.  
Zu seinem Horror musste er mit ansehen, wie sich die Ratte vor ihm in einen ausgewachsenen Mann mit einem sehr grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck verwandelte. Aus Erfahrung wusste er, dass er der Grund für die schlechte Laune seines Gegenübers war.  
"Quark!"  
Unter normalen Umständen hätte der Ferengi sich vielleicht darüber gefreut, den unfreundlichen Mann so auf die Spitze zu treiben, bis er diesen speziellen Unterton in seinem Grummeln angenommen hatte.  
Unter normalen Umständen würde er ihm in einem seiner ausgewählten, sorgfältig zusammengestellten Ensembles gegenüberstehen und ihn aus spitzen Zähnen triumphierend entgegenlächeln.  
Unter normalen Umständen hatte er also NICHT den alten, ungemein behaglichen aber ausgeleierten Pyjama seines Bruders an und hatte auch keinen Lorma Rand um seinen Mund.

"Ehm…Guten Abend, Profoss Odo.", brachte er gepresst hervor.  
Der Gestaltwandler war aus seiner Rattenform in seine menschliche Gestakt auf allen vieren gewechselt, weshalb er sich zum Erhalt seiner Würde nun aus dem Bett hievte und von dort aus auf den verunsicherten Quark hinabblickte.  
Er musste zugeben, dass es ihm überdurchschnittlich gut gefiel, den Ferengi so zu sehen. Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz Quark öfter zu überraschen.  
Doch seine Wut auf den nervigen Barmann gewann wieder die Oberhand und bedrohlich hielt er sich mit seiner rechten Hand am Bettpfosten fest, wodurch er sich langsam über Quark beugen konnte.

"Das Geschäftsbuch. Wenn ich bitten darf."

Das tiefe Brummen in Odos Stimme wanderte durch Quark wie ein kleines Erdbeben und ein kleiner Teil in seinem Gehirn wunderte sich über das unglaubliche Gefühl, dass diese Stimme in ihm auslöste.  
Der wesentlich lautere Teil jedoch schrie plötzlich auf, als ihm klar wurde, dass Odo mit genauer Recherchearbeit sein ganzes Geschäft auseinander neben könnte, wenn er dieses Buch in die Finger bekam. Oder besser gesagt, eine bestimmte Seite.

"Ich denke ja gar nicht dran! Ich armer, unbescholtener Bürger werde in meinem eigenen Heim von einem Vertreter der öffentlichen Sicherheit überfallen, obwohl eben jene Institution zu meinem Schutz gedacht ist.  
Ohne Verdacht, wie ich dazu anmerken darf, denn wie jeder weiß, halte ich mich an die Regeln unser zivilisierten Gesellschaft."  
Während er Odo seine Verteidigung vorbrachte, rutschte er auf seinem Bett langsam in die entgegengesetzte Richtung, in der Hoffnung Odos langen Armen entkommen zu können.  
Seine linke Hand schlich sich dabei vorsichtig zwischen die Seiten, die er mit einem Lesezeichen gekennzeichnet hatte und klammerte sich fest.  
Odo hingegen verdrehte entnervt die Augen über den theatralischen und selbstverständlich lügenden Quark, umrundete das Bett und legte dem Ferengi auf der anderen Seite seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
"Entweder Sie geben mir jetzt freiwillig das Buch oder ich werde es mir nehmen."  
Seine Finger bohrten sich leicht in Quarks Schulter während er das sagte und sein Blick bohrte sich in den seines Gegenübers. Sie standen sie für ein paar Sekunden, in denen Odo bemerkte wie unglaublich flauschig Quarks Pyjama war und Quark bemerkte, wie abgelenkt Odo war.

Mit einem "Auf keinen Fall!", riss Quark sich los und nutzte Odos Überraschung und den plötzlichen Ruck, um die vorher gepackten Blätter aus dem Buch zu reißen.  
In der entstehenden Rangelei bekam Odo nicht mal mit, dass er sie schnell unter sein Hemd steckte.  
Quark wehrte sich heldenhaft, mit kleinlichem Beißen (was bei ausgewachsenen Ferengizähnen extrem schmerzhaft werden konnte) und Zwicken, gegen den über ihm türmenden Odo, doch es half alles nichts und zuletzt umschlang ihn der warme Körper eines riesigen, länglichen Wurmes - sicherlich eine von Odos Tierarten, die er noch nie gesehen hatte - und er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.  
Verzweifelt versuchte er gegen das Tier anzukämpfen, doch dessen Körper wand sich nur noch mehr um ihn herum, bis er sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte.  
Das riesige schuppige Etwas wippte für einen Moment triumphierend mit seinem Kopf hin und her, bevor der Druck plötzlich nachließ und Quark mit einem Plumpsen wieder rittlings auf sein Bett plumpste.

Selbstzufrieden streifte der nun wieder humanoide Odo seine Uniform glatt, Quarks Geschäftsbuch in der linken Hand und brummte glücklich.

Der verwirrte Ausdruck auf Quarks Gesicht war die ganze Mühe des Abends wert gewesen und Odo versprach sich selbst, diesen Augenblick nie zu vergessen.  
Er verneigte sich noch leicht spöttisch vor seiner Lieblingsnervensäge und flog dann mit dem Geschäftsbuch in den Krallen, als Eule durch das Fenster in die Nacht hinaus.  
Als Quark sich von dem Moment erholt hatte, murmelte er noch etwas von willkürlicher Staatsgewalt und zog dann vorsichtig die herausgerissenen Seiten aus seinem Pyjama.  
Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl stellte er fest, dass seine Kleidung etwas von der Kühle angenommen hatte, die Odo in seiner Wurmform ausgestrahlt hatte und er das eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm fand.  
"Huh."  
Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und verdrängte die hochkommenden Gedanken wieder, um sich den einzelnen Seiten zu widmen.

Odo würde sehr schnell feststellen, dass sie fehlten und wahrscheinlich noch in der gleichen Nacht zurück kommen. Missmutig trennte er sich also von den Blättern und warf sie ins Feuer, sicher, dass sie dort bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verbrannten.  
Eigentlich wollte er warten, bis sein Feuer komplett abgebrannt war, doch lautes Rufen aus dem Hof, lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit ab.  
Sein Herz machte einen kleinen Sprung.

"Na endlich, das hat ja lange genug gedauert."

Hastig zog er sich um und stolperte in seiner Eile fast die Treppe hinunter.  
Er durfte sich seine Erleichterung nicht anmerken lassen, wenn sein nichtsnutziger Bruder dann vor ihm stand. Rom und Nog waren lange überfällig, das kostete alles Zeit und die beiden sollten auf keine falschen Gedanken kommen.

* * *

Odo war eigentlich auf dem Weg zurück zu Quark gewesen, um ihn wegen den fehlenden Seiten auszuquetschen, als er am Tor vorbeiflog und die kleinen Gestalten sah, die sich der Mauer näherten.  
Mit einem leichten Stich bemerkte er, dass es drei hochgewachsene Humanoide auf Pferden waren. Kein Pony weit und breit. Kein Nog, kein Rom.  
Nachdem er im Eingangshof gelandet war, ging alles recht schnell. Die Späher bemerkten die Ankömmlinge und das Tor wurde eilig gehievt, um sie endlich in Sicherheit vor der dunklen Nacht zu bringen. Jemand rannte los, um dem Stadtrat Bescheid zu geben und es dauerte nicht lange bis Kira und Sisko eintrafen. Die anderen drei schienen noch auf sich warten zu lassen.  
Traurig bekam Odo mit, wie Kira die Neulinge absuchte und ihr Gesichtsausdruck sich verhärtete, als sie mitbekam, dass kein Bajoraner dabei war.

Er machte sich eine mentale Notiz, später noch bei ihr vorbeizuschauen.

Vorerst musste er jedoch seinem Job als Profoss nachkommen und die Sicherheit der Stadt sichern.  
Ein paar seiner Mitarbeiter waren bereits hier und hatten sich hinter ihn gestellt. Gemeinsam gingen sie auf die Fremden zu, um sie daran zu hindern, weiter in die Stadt einzudringen. Man konnte nie wissen, was diese Leute für Krankheiten mit sich brachten. Oder hinterhältige Absichten.

Ein älterer Mensch mit einer Pestmaske auf dem Rücken stieg etwas wackelig von einem der Pferde und machte sich bereits auf dem Weg zu Odo. Sein Begleiter, ein jüngerer Mann mit kurzem lockigen Haar, hob seine langen Gliedmaßen nicht ganz so erfolgreich vom Pferd, sondern verhedderte sich in den Steigbügeln, woraufhin die Dritte in der Gruppe ihm lachend zu Hilfe eilte.

"Seid gegrüßt! Mein Name ist Thomas Rhye, mein Begleiter und ich sind hier auf Bitten des Stadtrats Sisko."  
Der ältere Mann deutete auf den heranschreitenden Captain und zog kurz daraufhin einen Brief aus seiner Tasche, den das gebrochene Siegel des Stadtwappens zierte.  
Dies war also der angepriesene Doktor, der die weite Reise nach Tiefall gemacht hatte, um den vor ein paar Monaten verstorbenen Menschen zu ersetzen, der bisher Siskos Mannschaft gepflegt hatte.  
Odo ließ nochmal einen Blick über die Kleidung des Mannes streifen.  
Die Gerüchte waren also wahr. Ein ehemaliger Pestarzt, der in irgendeiner fernen Stadt die Bewohner in ihre Häuser verbannt und dort zum Sterben zurückgelassen hatte, sich selbst aber hinter seiner Vogelmaske verkroch.  
Die schiefe Brille auf seiner Nase war bereits mehrmals angeknackst und wurde durch ein verdrecktes Leinenband in der Mitte zusammengehalten. Die Kleidung stank nach einer langen Reise, doch auch sonst machte der Doktor nicht wirklich einen gepflegten Eindruck.  
Dennoch konnte Odo nicht umhin festzustellen, dass er eine freundliche aber bestimmende Aura hatte. Eine Mischung aus Kira und Sisko, nur dreckiger.  
Nachdem er sich den Besucher genau angesehen hatte, trat er zur Seite und ließ ihn mit Sisko reden. Hinter dem Arzt konnte Odo sehen, wie die weibliche Reisende, die momentan noch bei den Pferden stand, Captain Sisko schief grinsend betrachtete.

"Doktor Rhye! Schön, dass Sie endlich da sind."  
Sisko streckte dem Mann freundlich die Hand entgegen und lotste ihn sanft Richtung Kira und weg von den anderen.  
Energisch beugte die Bajoranerin sich vor: "Doktor, bevor wir alles andere mit ihnen besprechen, muss ich Sie fragen, ob Sie auf Ihrer Reise etwas von einer bajoranischen Reinigungsgruppe gehört haben, die auf ihrem Weg von Fernhaven hierher unterwegs ist."  
Neugierig betrachtete Rhye die junge Frau vor ihm, wandte sich dann jedoch nachdenklich ab.  
"Wir sind gerade in Fernhaven angekommen, als wir Gerüchte über eine Bajoraner Konzession hörten. Doktor Bashir war ganz aufgeregt und wir wollten uns eilig wieder auf den Weg machen, um sie einzuholen.  
Doch wir müssen einen anderen Weg eingeschlagen haben, wir haben sie nie erreicht."

Etwas schuldbewusst dachte er daran, dass er sich schon da nicht mehr wirklich sicher gewesen war, ob sie überhaupt auf der richtigen Straße unterwegs waren.  
Die Bajoranerin neben dem Captain verzog wütend ihr Gesicht und wandte sich mit einer raschen Wendung Sisko zu.  
Er hatte jedoch schon damit gerechnet. "Bereiten Sie weiter Ihr Team vor, Major. Wir brechen morgen auf."

* * *

Viel hatte Julian nicht von dem Captain gesehen.  
Nachdem Thomas mit ihm und der wütenden Bajoranerin gesprochen hatte, kam Sisko kurz auf Julian zu, schüttelte ihm die Hand und schnappte sich dann Dax.  
Sie war so schnell verschwunden, dass er ihr nicht mal mehr eine schöne Nacht wünschen konnte.  
Der Humanoide mit den undefinierten Gesichtszügen hatte ihm nur kurz zugenickt und dann zwei Wachen in seine Richtung geschickt, die ihn zu seinen vergangenen Erkrankungen befragten.  
Nach dem umständlichen Sicherheitsprozedere wollten sie sich gerade in Richtung Stadtmitte begeben, als eine kleine, gebückte Gestalt auf sie zu geeilt kam.  
Als der Schatten in den Lichtkugeln der Laternen ankam, erkannte Julian, dass es sich um einen Ferengi handelte.  
Seine großen, fledermausähnlichen Ohren wippten aufgeregt bei jeder Bewegung auf und ab, die Spitzen der riesigen Ohrmuscheln leicht behaart und lang genug, um über die Schulter zu reichen. Lange, spitze Zähne reihten sich den Kiefer entlang und Julian konnte gut daran erkennen, dass der Mund des Wesens fast bis zu den Ohren geöffnet werden konnte.

Julian hatte bis jetzt nur in seinen Anatomiebüchern über diese Spezies gelesen.  
Während die kleine Figur nun vor ihnen zum Stehen kam, ging er nebenher gedanklich alle relevanten anatomischen Details durch den Kopf, die ihm noch über Ferengis einfielen.

"Guten Abend, meine Herren! Ich bin wohl ein wenig spät zur Begrüßung eingetroffen, aber kann es sein, dass ich die beiden Ferengi verpasst habe, die vorhin durch das Tor kamen?"  
_Die aktuelle These besagt, dass Ferengi ihr ausgeprägtes Gehirn nicht nur für Berechnungen nutzen, sondern auch eine überdurchschnittliche Kapazität für Namen, Gesichter und charakterliche Eigenheiten besitzen._  
Die Wache neben Bashir murmelte schwer verständlich etwas von fehlenden Ferengis.  
"Oh nunja, das kann ich sehen, aber - Casper war Ihr Name nicht? - sehen Sie Casper, mein Bruder und mein Neffe hätten schon längst eintreffen sollen"  
_Ferengi leben größtenteils unter der Erde, weshalb ihre Augen nicht die Besten sind, aber ihre Ohren eine fabelhafte Geräuschempfindlichkeit aufweisen._  
"Ah, es tut mir Leid, Ihr Name muss mir entgangen sein?" Damit wandte sich Quark nun Doktor Bashir zu.  
In seinen Augen glitzerte ein Leuchten, dass Julian das Gefühl gab eine gut gefüllte Geldbörse zu sein.  
"Eh, ja! Ich meine, nein, ich habe mich noch nicht vorgestellt." Er streckte seine Hand aus. "Mein Name ist Julian Bashir. Ich bin der, oder EINER der neuen Doktoren hier."  
Ohne zu zögern, nahm der Ferengi seine Hand und drückte überdurchschnittlich fest zu.  
"Quark ist der Name. Ich bediene einen Teil der Stadt mit feinsten Speisen und schmackhaften Spirituosen zu annehmbaren Preisen unten in meiner Taverne."  
Er schenkte Bashir ein breites Grinsen (nicht breit genug, um all seine Zähne zu zeigen) und verneigte sich leicht.

_Obwohl Ferengi als allgemein recht habgierig und besitzorientiert gelten, treten sie selten alleine auf._  
"Sie sagten, dass Sie auf zwei weitere Ferengi warten?", hakte Bashir neugierig nach, was Quark ausreichte, um in eine minutenlange Lamentation einzusteigen.  
Casper, die Wache, schien dabei ein wenig besiegt in sich zusammen zu sacken.

Quark erläuterte ihnen, dass sein Bruder und Neffe für ihn unterwegs waren, um einen Händler zu treffen und ein paar Gebrauchtwaren von dessen fahrenden Stand zu erstehen. Allerdings waren sie immer noch nicht wieder zurückgekehrt und nach all den Vermisstmeldungen machte sich Quark nun Sorgen, um seine Verwandten. Oder - wie Julian eher heraushörte - um die Ware, die sie womöglich dabei hatten.  
Im Kern der Ausschmückungen stand jedoch Quarks Unschuld und Julian konnte nicht umhin, als diese Annahme stark zu bezweifeln.  
Das wenige, was man über Ferengi wusste, deutete auf eine Spezies hin, die das Konzept der Wahrheit noch nicht für sich entdeckt hatte.

Als Quark jedoch merkte, dass die beiden ihm nicht helfen konnten, wandte er sich geknickt ab.  
Der Pomp und das Selbstbewusstsein, das er kurz zuvor noch an den Tag gelegt hatte, schien sich wie Nebel aufgelöst zu haben.  
Mitleidig betrachtete Julian wie der Ferengi davonschlurfte, als ihm noch etwas einfiel.  
"Quark! Warten Sie!"  
Eilig rannte er dem Ferengi hinterher und legte ihm mitfühlend die Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wir haben unterwegs eine andere Reisende getroffen, vielleicht hat sie ja etwas von anderen Ferengi gehört?"  
Ein kleines Zittern ging sichtbar durch Quarks Ohren und er richtete sich wieder auf, um Bashir dankbar in die Augen zu sehen.  
"Sie wissen nicht per Zufall, wo ich diese Reisende finden kann?"  
"Ihr Name ist Jadzia Dax. Sie ist mit dem Captain und einer wütenden Bajoranerin zusammen davongegangen.  
Mein Mentor ist auch bei ihnen, vielleicht sollten wir zusammen nach ihnen suchen."

"Ah, ausgezeichnet! Ich weiß genau, wo wir da hin müssen. Folgen Sie mir!" Ohne weiter auf Julian zu achten, übernahm Quark die Führung und lotste sie in das dunkle Straßennetz der Stadt, während Casper verwirrt auf seinem einsamen Posten zurückblieb.

* * *

Odo hatte sich ein wenig von Captain Sisko und seinen Begleitern abgesetzt und lief nun neben Kira her.  
Er konnte ihre Wut, Enttäuschung und Sorge förmlich durch seine synthetische Haut aufnehmen.  
"Ich hab' es ihm gesagt. Ich hab' ihm gesagt, dass diese Reise zu gefährlich ist und trotzdem wollte er nicht auf mich hören. Und jetzt haben wir was Problem.  
Wenn Bareil von dieser Reise nicht zurückkommt, verschiebt sich das Gleichgewicht der Vedek-Versammlung und Kai Winn könnte das nutzen, um wieder einen konservativeren Weg zu fahren."

Odo nickte verständnisvoll und gab ein nachdenkliches Brummen von sich, während Kira weitersprach.  
"Sie sieht die ganze Kooperation mit den Menschen als verlorene Zeit und eine Verschwendung von Ressourcen. Dabei können wir Tiefall bis jetzt schon als einen großen Erfolg ansehen."  
Odo stimmte ihr zu: "So chaotisch Tiefall wirken mag, so sicher ist es im Vergleich zu der Außenwelt. Die Verbrechensrate wächst zwar mit der steigenden Zahl an Bewohnern, hält sich aber weiterhin in einem relativ niedrigen Bereich."  
  
Kira schaltete sich wieder ein: "Das stimmt. Tiefall scheint darüber hinaus sogar eine sehr friedliche Stadt zu sein, obwohl so viele verschiedene Völker aufeinandertreffen."  
"Mit Ausnahmen.", grummelte der Gestaltwandler und endlich stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf Kiras Gesicht.  
"Diese _Ausnahmen _wirken auf mich fast, wie willkommene Abwechslungen."  
Empört schnaubte Odo aus und betrachtete Kira mit einem leicht schockierten Blick.  
Dass sie so etwas überhaupt in Erwägung ziehen würde!  
"Ach Odo! Seit Quark seine Taverne in der Stadt aufgemacht hat, sehe ich dich in immer neueren Verwandlungen. Einen Großteil der Tiere kenne ich nicht mal.Es scheint dir Spaß zu machen, ein wenig experimentieren zu können."  
"Das ist NICHT Quarks Verdienst!", echauffierte Odo sich.

"Was ist nicht mein Verdienst?"

Überrascht blickten Kira und Odo in die Richtung aus der sie die Stimme vermuteten und keine Sekunde später schritt Quark aus dem Schatten einer Gasse zu ihrer linken, gefolgt von dem langbeinigen Mann von vorhin.  
"Quark!", schall es ihm überrascht entgegen.  
Kira hatte sich schneller wieder gefasst: "Was wollen Sie um diese Zeit denn noch?"  
"Hm, ja, Quark, gibt es da nicht noch ein paar belastende Seiten zu verstecken?" Odo blickte den Ferengi herausfordernd an, doch dieser schien die angespannte Atmosphäre bewusst zu ignorieren.  
"Ich dachte, die Vertreter der Stadt haben immer ein offenes Ohr für die Probleme des einfachen Bürgers."  
"Einfach", schnaubte Odo.

Aus irgendeinem Grund sah sich Bashir nun berufen, den Mund aufzumachen und sein Blick wanderte zu Kira.  
"Mein Name ist Doktor Julian Bashir! Ich bin mit Doktor Rhye in die Stadt gekommen."  
Kira und Odo warfen ihm einen desinteressierten Blick zu.  
"Ich habe Quark vorhin erzählt, dass vielleicht unsere Begleiterin, Jadzia Dax, etwas über den Aufenthalt seiner Familie wissen könnte. Er hatte gehofft, dass sie heute wieder in der Stadt eintreffen."  
Nun schien Odo doch etwas Interesse zu finden: "Nog und Rom sind **immer noch** überfällig?"  
Auch Kira blickte nun skeptisch drein. Die Nacht außerhalb der Stadt zu verbringen war kein Spaß.

Schnell erzählte ihnen Quark die gleiche Geschichte, die er auch schon Julian und Casper erzählt hatte und, obwohl Julian bemerkte, wie Odo seine nicht vorhandenen Augenbrauen hochzog, schien der Gestaltwandler Quarks verschwundene Familie erst zu nehmen.  
Nachdem er zu Ende erzählt hatte, trat Odo an ihn heran.  
"Ich glaube Ihre kleine Geschichte mit dem Händler nicht" - Quark setzte zum Protestieren an, aber Odo hob nur gebieterisch die Hand und fuhr fort - "aber es steht außer Frage, dass Nog und Rom irgendwo da draußen sind und niemand etwas von ihnen gehört hat. Und, dass wir ihnen umgehend helfen müssen."  
Es herrschte kurz Stille zwischen den beiden und Kira fühlte sich fast unwohl, als sie diese unterbrach.  
"Der Stadtrat hat eine eilige Sitzung angesetzt, in der verhandelt wird, ob wir ein Suchteam losschicken, um andere verschollene Reisende zu suchen. Dies ist nur ein Grund mehr, um morgen aufzubrechen."  
Odo nickte ihr zufrieden zu. "Dann schnell, holen wir die anderen ein und teilen ihnen die Neuigkeiten mit."  
Die drei machten sich schnellen Schrittes auf dem Weg zur Versammlungshalle und Julian blieb nichts anderes übrig, als hinterher zu laufen.

Als er jedoch mit Major Kira ein Gespräch anfangen wollte, unterband sie dieses mit einem kurz angebundenen "Nicht jetzt, Doktor."

* * *

  
Er versank immer weiter in der Dunkelheit und Kälte.

Alles tat ihm weh.

Sie waren überall um ihn herum, schmatzend, lefzend.

Wie lange noch?

Wie lange noch bis die Sonne endlich aufging?

* * *

Aufgeregt schlängelte Julian sich um die kleine Traube an Bajoranern am Eingang, nervös, weil er die anderen nicht aus den Augen verlieren wollte.  
Gerade eben hatte er Quarks Ohren noch in der Menge gesehen, doch die drängende Masse um ihn herum hatte den Ferengi und die beiden anderen verschluckt. Wo waren sie nur?  
Wie aus dem Nichts packte ihn plötzlich eine Hand an der Schulter und er musste an sich halten, um nicht vor Schreck zusammenzuzucken.  
"Julian, da bist du ja!" Thomas raue Stimme war kaum über das Gewusel um sie herum zu hören.  
"Es tut mir so Leid, ich hatte dich vorhin ganz aus den Augen verloren! Aber du bist genau zur richtigen Zeit hier aufgetaucht."  
Aufgeregt zog der ältere Mann Julian tiefer in das Gebäude, vorbei an den wartenden Bürgern und einer müden Wache, die den Eintritt in die Haupthalle kontrollierte.

  
Kaum waren sie durch die Flügeltüren getreten, öffnete sich der Raum in ein niedriges Rondelle an dessen hinteren Ende ein halbrunder Tisch mit sechs Stühlen stand.  
Davor befand ein kleines Pult an dem, wie Julian annahm, normalerweise die Plädoyers vorgetragen wurden. Momentan war es jedoch leer.  
Daneben standen nochmal zwei kleinere Tische für diverse Beteiligte und dahinter waren Sitzreihen platziert worden, um die Bürger bei öffentlichen Sitzungen unterbringen zu können.

Thomas manövrierte sich und Julian eilig zur vordersten Sitzreihe, wo Quark bereits Platz genommen hatte. Kira und Odo hatten sich zu den anderen Stadträten an den großen Tisch gesetzt und schienen nur auf Thomas gewartet zu haben.  
Mit einem Nicken bedeutete Captain Sisko der Wache am Eingang die Türen zu schließen und kurz darauf durchdrang Kiras Stimme den Saal.

"Auf Anraten des Stadtrates Sisko haben wir auf das Eintreffen der Ärzte gewartet" - sie nickte Julian und Thomas zu- ", um von ihnen zu erfahren, ob sie auf ihrer Reise etwas über Vedek Bareil und seine Gruppe gehört haben.  
Allerdings scheint es so, als wäre der Vedek wie vom Erdboden verschluckt. Fernhaven hat er noch erreicht, aber darüber hinaus hat ihn niemand mehr gesehen.  
Wie besprochen möchten wir, die Bajoraner, nun mit der Suche nach ihm beginnen.  
So schnell wie möglich."

Den letzten Satz richtete sie an einen müde blinzelnden Nausicaaner zu ihrer Linken, der nun schuldbewusst zusammenzuckte.

Beschwichtigend erhob sich Sisko von seinem Platz, um als nächster das Gespräch aufzunehmen.  
"Wie bereits besprochen, helfen momentan einige meiner Männer bei den Vorbereitungen für die Suche. Wir sollten bis morgen Nachmittag mit allem fertig sein, allerdings bräuchten wir noch einen medizinischen Fachmann für das Unternehmen."  
Sein Blick fiel auf Thomas, doch als der Captain wieder zu sprechen anfing, richtete er

sich nicht an den älteren Arzt.  
"Doktor Bashir." Julian erwiderte aufgeregt den Blick des Stadtrats. "Auf Doktor Rhyes Anraten hin, möchte ich Sie bitten, uns auf diese Mission zu begleiten. Ihr Dienst hat zwar noch nicht begonnen, aber -"  
"Keine Sorge Captain!", fuhr Julian übermütig dazwischen. "Ich bin ihr Mann!"  
"Doktor, so sehr ich Ihren Enthusiasmus auch schätze. Sie wissen noch nichts über die Gefahren dieser Täler oder was Sie auf dieser Suche erwartet."  
Doch Julian ließ sich nicht behellen.  
"Als ich mit Doktor Rhye hierher gekommen bin, wusste ich, dass es gefährlich werden könnte.  
Ich kann als Arzt nicht immer nur dort sein, wo es für mich am sichersten ist, wenn die eigentliche Arbeit hier liegt. Außerdem kann ich mich nicht im Inneren der Stadt verstecken, während das eigentliche Abenteuer draußen passiert."

Julian hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass der Captain ihn sonderlich ernst nahm. Er konnte in dessen Augen sehen, wie wenig er von ihm hielt. Auch die Bajoranerin, Kira, konnte über seine Naivität nur den Kopf schütteln.  
"Hören Sie Captain. Doktor Rhye hat schon einiges erlebt und kann durch seinen Wissensschatz vielen in der Stadt helfen. Ich hingegen bin leichter zu ersetzen und habe noch kaum Erfahrung in Gefahrensituationen. Es wäre sinnvoller mich mitzunehmen."  
Rechts neben dem Captain erhob sich nun interessiert eine ältere Vulkanierin.  
"Obwohl es dem jungen Menschen faktisch an Erfahrung und … Zurückhaltung mangelt, sind seine Argumente logisch vertretbar. Der deutlich größere Schaden für die Stadt wäre der Verlust von Doktor Rhye. Ihn zurückzuweisen, wäre in der momentanen Situation unklug."

Die anderen Stadträte nickten ihr zustimmend zu und Sisko setzte sich nachdenklich wieder hin.

Aber Kira war noch nicht ganz fertig mit dem Doktor.  
Ihre braunen Augen bohrten sich förmlich in Julian und er hatte das Gefühl in sich zusammen zu schrumpfen unter ihrem energischen Blick.

"Hören Sie, Doktor Bashir! Das hier ist kein Abenteuer, dass Sie Ihren Kollegen als Geschichte auftischen können. Es stehen mehrere Leben auf dem Spiel und wir können es uns nicht leisten, wegen Ihrer Blauäugigkeit Zeit zu verlieren. Wenn Sie uns begleiten, hören Sie genau auf das, was ich Ihnen sage. Keine unnötigen Fragen oder Ablenkungen.  
Ein Fehler kann nicht nur Sie, sondern auch uns das Leben kosten, also denken Sie jetzt gut darüber nach, ob Sie dieser Aufgabe gewachsen sind."

Kurz herrschte Stille.

Sie hatte Recht. Es brauchte nur eine unüberlegte Handlung, einen Fehler im falschen Moment, und die Mission war ein Fehlschlag. Vedek Bareil und beiden Ferengi wären verloren und das alles wegen ihm.  
Als Thomas Julians Unsicherheit spürte, räusperte er sich sanft und zwinkerte ihm aufmunternd zu.  
Würde er nicht an Julian glauben, hätte er ihn nie für die Mission vorgeschlagen, hätte nie ein gutes Wort bei Sisko eingelegt.  
Wenn er, der Julian und seine Impulsivität jahrelang kannte, Julian für bereit hielt, sollte der junge Arzt sich nicht von der Meinung Fremder aus dem Konzept bringen lassen.  
Trotzdem brauchte er kurz, um sich unter Kiras wütender Präsenz wieder etwas Selbstbewusstsein einzureden.

"Stadträtin, ich bin mir der brisanten Lage deutlich bewusst. Aber genauso bewusst bin ich mir auch über meine Fähigkeiten als Arzt und obwohl mir vielleicht noch die Erfahrung meines Kollegen fehlt, bin ich dennoch kein Kind mehr. Sie brauchen einen Arzt für dieses Unternehmen und das bin ich.  
Also lassen Sie mich mitkommen."

Beharrlich wartete er bis Kira ihren Blick von ihm abwandte und sich zu Sisko umdrehte.

Er nickte.

"Fein Doktor." Ein dünnes, fieses Grinsen bereitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus. "Aber sollten Sie auf der Reise auf die Idee kommen, irgendetwas Dummes zu versuchen, werden Sie sich wünschen, nie nach Tiefall gekommen zu sein."

**Author's Note:**

> Das 1. Kapitel ist letztendlich deutlich länger geworden, als ich es erwartet hatte, aber nun ja.  
Meine letzte Fanfiction liegt Jahre zurück und dass ich jetzt ausgerechnet mit so einem Großprojekt starte, ist vielleicht nicht die beste Idee gewesen, aber Go hard or Go home.  
Jedenfalls Danke für das Lesen meines 1. Kapitels.  
Kritik oder Kommentare nehme ich gerne an, ich will mich wieder ins Schreiben reinfuchsen, um irgendwann an meiner eigenen Geschichte weiterarbeiten zu können.  
Wer Interesse hat, für die deutsche Version der Geschichte nochmal über den Text drüber zu lesen, kann mir gerne Bescheid geben.  
Habt eine schöne Zeit, ihr Lieben und bis zum nächsten Kapitel!


End file.
